Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0064810, published on Mar. 30, 2006, to Teranishi et al. for a human private part washing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0246828, published on Nov. 10, 2005, to Shirai et al. for a hygiene washing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0028263, published on Feb. 10, 2005, to Wodeslaysky for a water and space conservation toilet/bidet combination.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,374 issued to Hassan on May 15, 2007, for a smart toilet seat.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,473 issued to Matsumoto et al. on Mar. 20, 2007, for a sanitary washing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,755 issued to Olivier on Jan. 2, 2007, for a toilet seat having a cleansing facility.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,518 issued to Takenaga on Aug. 29, 2006, for a body part cleansing unit for toilet.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,140 issued to Olivier on Aug. 3, 2004, for a toilet seat having a cleansing facility.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,178 issued to Kurisaki et al. on Aug. 22, 2000, for a sanitary cleansing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,736 issued to Olivier on Nov. 1, 1994, for a spray means for a toilet pedestal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,811 issued to Haurion on Jun. 14, 1994, for a closet seat for a water closet as well as an apparatus for cleaning the posterior on a water closet having a seat.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,548 issued to Kurosawa et al. on Dec. 16, 1986, for a device and method of moving and controlling the position of a slidable body such as used for body cleansing.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,473 issued to Morikawa et al. on Dec. 17, 1985, for sanitary cleaning equipment.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,524 issued to Umann on Apr. 26, 1966, for a hygienic apparatus for use on toilet bowls.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.